yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 8
The Three Eyes of Hiei is the eighth episode of season 1 of the anime/manga series YuYu Hakusho. It aired on November 28, 1992 in Japan and April 13, 2002 in the United States. Plot Learning about the defeat of his other two comrades, Hiei plans on stealing back the two artifacts back from Yusuke. Hiei decides he will use it to conquer the human world using the final artifact, the Shadow Sword. The next morning, Yusuke is seeing cutting class once again, this time talking with Botan. Botan explains to Yusuke about the third artifact, and the demon who is in possession of it. However, the conversation is cut short when Keiko comes looking for Yusuke and sees Botan chatting with him. Botan goes over to greet her, however Yusuke smacks her over the head and reminds her that she doesn't belong to this world and that things will become complicated. Botan decides to run off, leaving Yusuke to explain things to Keiko. However, Keiko doesn't want to hear about it and walks away, with Yusuke following after her. From afar, Hiei watches everything from his Jagan. He is now confident he has a plan to take back the artifacts. On her way home from school, Keiko is lost in thought about seeing Yusuke and Botan together. While walking, she passes by Hiei, who uses the Shadow Sword and knocks her out. Yusuke, who is still in school, gets notified by the Demon Compass that a demon is close by. He runs out and follows the direction of the compass, running into Botan along the way. Botan tells him that the enemy has Keiko held hostage, angering Yusuke. They both arrive at a warehouse, and once inside they are met by possessed people, all branding a red circle on their forehead. Hiei then appears in front of Yusuke and Botan, telling them he controls the people here with his Jagan. Two possessed men then hold up Keiko, who is still knocked out from earlier. Hiei demands that Yusuke hand over the two artifacts in exchange for Keiko's safety. Yusuke obliges, and hands over the Orb of Baast and the Forlorn Hope. However, Hiei double-crosses Yusuke, saying he is still in control of Keiko's life. Looking at Keiko, Yusuke and Botan see a slit appear on Keiko's forehead, slowly opening to reveal a red eye. Botan tries to suppress the eye from opening using her spiritual power. Yusuke prepared to fight Hiei and stop his control over Keiko. -Hiei explains that the antidote for the eye is in the sword he is carrying, and he dares Yusuke to try and get it if he can. Out of the blue, Yusuke flies high and smashes him in the jaw, and an unexpecting Hiei falls down. Now enraged, Hiei uses his hyperspeed to daze Yusuke, but he follows the demon's movements and lands another right hand on his jaw as he tries to attack. Now more furious than ever, Hiei transforms himself into his demonic form, as red demonic eyes began to pop out of his body and his complexion turns green. This shocks Yusuke, and then Hiei gets the upper hand when he traps him in some kind of spiritual bindings. Now Hiei beats up Yusuke, and then as he was about to land the finishing blow with his sword, Kurama suddenly steps into the way and absorbs his attack. He also made an effort of blinding Hiei with his blood, giving Yusuke enough time to recover a little bit. Now stronger than before, he matches up with Hiei, landing every attack as he is getting hit by his opponent at the same time. When Yusuke realizes he won't win this way, he runs away from Hiei. As Hiei follows Yusuke turns back and unleashes his Spirit Gun on a him, however Hiei's hyperspeed allowed him evade the blast, and Yusuke loses his strength upon releasing the attack. Seeing he has finally "won" the battle, Hiei gets overconfident when all of a sudden the Spirit Gun returns to him and nails him from behind, knocking him unconscious. It turned out that the Forlorn Hope was there behind Hiei and the Spirit Gun attack reflected on it and hit an unsuspecting Hiei. Yusuke wins the battle, gives the antidote to Keiko, and recovers the three artifacts and his mission is finally complete. As Yusuke Urameshi goes back to his lifestyle of cutting class, Botan approaches him and tells him that the relics were back to the spirit world just in time for the arrival of King Enma, however since the Orb of Baast was soiled, the Forlorn Hope shattered, and the Shadow Sword rusted, King Enma discovers what happened, but since the relics were recovered he decides to only give a minor punishment to Koenma, a spanking. Keiko suddenly appears giving Yusuke the scare of his life as the episode ends. Charecters in Order of Appearance Trivia * This episode marks the first and last use of hiei's "demon form" in the anime. ** In truth its only an amplifier form of the Jagan Eye, which Hiei used out fo desperation; at the time he was only a mid-D Class demon, making him weaker than an upper D Class human like Yusuke. * This is the last episode of the Artifacts of Darkness Arc * The Forlorn Hope is partially destroyed in this episode * It's shown that Yusuke's spirit energy can reflect off mirrors (albeit destroys them in the process) Gallery Image Gallery Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Spirit Detective Saga Episodes